I'm Sorry I Love You
by Seinachin
Summary: 3 tahun sudah mereka menjalani masa-masa yang sulit, namun kali ini benar-benar ada masalah yang sulit diselesaikan oleh keduanya hingga salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. Masalah apakah itu? Saya juga gak tau /?


Halooooooow saya Ara newbie di panpiksyen, nyoba-nyoba buat cerita tentang hirumamo yang bikin nostalgia aah. Ini fanfict bukan yang pertama tapi yang pertama yang dimasukin sini. Semoga aja sih semua tertarik membaca, karena mungkin ceritanya absurd bahkan lebih dari absurd.

**I'm Sorry I Love You!**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story: Seinachin**

**Pairing: Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamoru**

**Warning: OOC, Absurd, Typo, Gaje**

Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama 3 tahun lebih, mereka bahkan menikmati masa-masa kuliah mereka dengan tinggal bersama. Yup pasangan Mamori Anezaki dan Hiruma Youichi, bagaikan malaikat dan setan yang bersatu surga dan neraka yang saling terhubung tanpa batasan apapun.

3 tahun sudah mereka menjalani masa-masa yang sulit, namun kali ini benar-benar ada masalah yang sulit diselesaikan oleh keduanya hingga mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. Masalah apakah itu? Saya juga gak tau /?

"Tadaima." kata seseorang dari balik pintu sembari melepas sepatunya  
"Ah okaeri Hikkun, gantilah pakaianmu dan segeralah ke ruang makan." jawab seorang wanita dengan mata sapphire nya yang indah. Sudah hampir 1 tahun mereka tinggal bersama, di apartemen. Mereka benar-benar menikmati masa-masa itu, bahkan seperti sepasang suami istri.  
"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan bodoh itu. Karena kau menyebutku seperti itu, hariku makin sial. Dasar manajer sialan." balas sang setan uhuk maksudnya Hiruma Youichi. Dia memang kasar dan ogah-ogahan dengan orang lain, namun terkadang sifatnya sangat manis melebihi siapa pun. Dan yang mengetahui itu hanya Mamori kekasihnya.

.

.  
Setelah selesai berganti pakaian Hiruma, Mamori, dan An-ak maksudku Anjing mereka menyantap makanannya masing-masing. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Suasana sangat tenang.

"Hikkun, bisa bantu aku mencuci piring ini?" kata Mamori sambil mencuci piring-piring yang sudah beberapa hari tidak dicuci. Sebenarnya Mamori baru saja kembali setelah 3 hari tidak pulang menemui kekasihnya itu, keadaan rumah benar-benar berantakan seperti neraka, namun semua berubah ketika sang malaikat kembali.  
"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku sibuk jangan ganggu aku bodoh."  
"Mou, aku tidak bodoh. Bantu aku sekarang! Ini salahmu karena kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan." bentak Mamori, tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Hiruma. Dia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Huh, Hikkun benar-benar sudah membuatku marah." gerutu Mamori

Tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi

"Permisi." kata seseorang dari balik pintu  
"Hikkun bisa tolong bukakan pintu untuk ku?" teriak Mamori namun tidak ada jawaban. Berkali-kali bel berbunyi, akhirnya Mamori mengalah dan mendekat ke arah pintu.  
"Hai, tolong tunggu sebentar." balas Mamori, ketika membuka pintu Mamori terkejut dengan sosok wanita dengan postur tubuh seperti malaikat juga, matanya yang berwarna ke-emasan dan rambutnya yang sedikit ikal tersenyum padanya.  
"Eh ano apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata Mamori dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat bunga-bunga bermekaran 3

"Apa benar ini kamar Hiruma Youichi?" balas wanita itu dengan gaya yang bisa dikatakan menjengkelkan.  
"Eh hai, benar."  
"Hoo kalau begitu kau pasti pembantunya, bisakah bawakan barang-barang ku masuk?" kata wanita itu memasuki ruangan yang biasanya hanya di tempati mereka berdua. Belum lagi Mamori yang masih berdiam diri di depan pintu, yang tidak mempercayai kata-kata wanita yang menyebutnya pembantu itu.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan pembantu? Siapa kau?" Mamori sepertinya sudah sadar, dan mulailah membentak seperti ibu-ibu (?) Lagi-lagi wanita itu hanya tersenyum sambil berkata "Perkenalkan, aku adalah Nana Arashi bisa dibilang calon tunangan Hiruma Youichi-kyun."  
Mamori yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam tidak percaya. Setelah berdiam diri, Mamori tertawa entah karena apa. Mendengar keributan yang absurd akhirnya Hiruma keluar dari kamarnya  
"Woi manajer bodoh sialan apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa berisik sekali, sudah kubilang jangan membuat kegaduhan." kata Hiruma yang keluar dengan berbalut handuk yang menutupi bawahnya.

Wanita itu melompat memeluk Hiruma. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa Youichi kau benar-benar mempunyai badan yang indah, segeralah menikah denganku." kata wanita yang bernama Nana Arashi itu.  
"Hikkun jelaskan padaku, apa maksud dari semua ini? Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Mamori  
"Hah? Kau tidak tau, dia tunanganku. Aku akan segera menikah dengannya. Maaf baru memberi tahumu." ucap Hiruma dengan cengiran khasnya. Mendengar kata-kata Hiruma mata Mamori membulat, dia terkejut hingga tidak bisa bernafas ditambah lagi dengan kemesraan keduanya. Pada akhirnya justru matanya berkaca-kaca hampir menitikkan air mata.  
"Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku, selama ini yang kau lakukan dan katakan padaku itu bohong?"  
"Sudah pasti bodoh, mana ada seorang pria yang ingin berkencan dengan wanita bodoh sialan sepertimu." kini kata-katanya justru membuat Mamori menangis, air matanya tak terbendung. Rasanya ia ingin pergi darisana tapi tidak bisa.

"Aku tidak percaya, lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." kata Mamori yang berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sementara Mamori pergi Hiruma menjitak kepala wanita itu "Bodoh! Aku justru terbawa suasana. Kini hilang sudah kesempatanku untuk melamarnya."  
"Ini semua salahmu, kau yang berkata bahwa aku hanya bertugas membuatnya marah, sudah kulakukan semampuku. Dia benar-benar marah kan" kata wanita itu yang menjatuhkan badannya ke sofa tempat dimana Mamori dan Hiruma duduk berduaan.  
"Ah sebaiknya ku kejar, semua wanita itu sialan bodoh merepotkan!" balas Hiruma berlari mengejar Mamori dan meninggalkan Nana sendirian. "Ya, sialan bodoh merepotkan tapi susah dilupakan ne?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu Mamori**

"Bodoh! kenapa dulu aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya, padahal aku tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini. Tapi saat itu wajahnya benar-benar meyakinkan bahwa dia juga mencintaiku, tapi jika memang cinta kenapa membawa wanita lain masuk kerumahnya dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunangannya. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya." kata Mamori sambil menangis dan mengusap-usapkan air matanya.  
Orang-orang sekitar melihat dan berbisik-bisik ke arah Mamori yang menangis dengan menggunakan epron dan sarung tangan untuk menyuci piring. Mamori tidak menghiraukannya, dia akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah taman, yang malam itu memang sudah sepi.

"Aku benar-benar membenci Hiruma, Aku tidak ingin mengenalnya lagi." Mamori terus-terusan berkata seperti itu sambil memukuli kepalanya.  
"Woi manajer bodoh oh maksud ku pacar sialan." tiba-tiba terdengar suara setan yang membuat muak namun juga rindu. Ketika menoleh kebelakang, di dapatinya seorang lelaki dengan rambutnya yang khas berwarna kuning dengan mata tajam seperti setan.  
"Hikkuun, apa yang kau inginkan, hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Jangan sebut aku kekasihmu lagi." kata Mamori menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, dia tidak ingin kekasihnya melihatnya menangisinya.  
"Hah? apakah aku berkata hubungan kita berakhir?"  
"Aku tidak akan mempercayaimu lagi. Pergi dan temui wanita pilihanmu saja, jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi!" mendengar kata-kata Mamori, Hiruma justru mendekatinya.  
"Jangan mendekat! sudah kubilang pergi!" bentak Mamori dengan tangisannya  
"Kau sudah benar-benar bodoh, kau menyuruhku menemui wanita pilihanku, tapi kini kau menyuruhku pergi. Dasar wanita sialan, merepotkan." ucapnya, Mamori justru makin menjadi, tangisnya benar-benar tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Sudah berapa wanita yang kau bodohi selama ini? Kenapa dulu kau berkata kau mencintaiku, namun sekarang kau berkata bahwa kau sudah mempunyai tunangan dan detik ini kau berkata seperti dahulu lagi. Kenapa aku tidak bisa membencimu? Aku sudah terlalu bodoh, benar-benar bodoh!" Hiruma terdiam, beberapa saat kemudian dia mengakui semuanya.

"Dia waliku, dia adalah anak dari teman dekat ayahku. Tadinya aku hanya ingin membuatmu sedikit terkejut dan marah karena kemarin kau meninggalkanku, aku juga ingin melamarmu, tapi karena kau terlalu bodoh jadilah seperti ini." ucapnya dengan wajah yang tidak biasa dia berikan pada orang lain, kecuali di depan Mamori. Namun tetap saja Mamori masih tidak memercayainya.  
"A-aku membencimu. Aku tidak memercayaimu."  
"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin?"  
"Aku membencimu."  
"Kau yakin?"  
"Tidaaaaak, maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu!" Mamori memeluk sosok pria yang ada di depannya, pria itu mengusap-usap kepala Mamori.  
"Ya kurasa aku juga begitu. Oi bodoh, maukah kau menjadi tunanganku? setelah itu kita menikah." Lagi-lagi Mamori menangis mendengar kata-kata Hiruma.  
"Oi kenapa menangis, apa aku salah? Kau benar-benar wanita sialan, merepotkan, jangan sampai ingusmu menempel ke badanku."  
"Kau melamarku tapi masih memanggilku bodoh, kau melamarku dengan sehelai handuk? memalukan, Aku membencimu."  
"Apa kau yakin?"  
"Sudah ku bilang tidak! Aku mencintaimu." kata Mamori dengan memeluk lelaki itu sangat erat  
"Aku handuk itu karena kau bodoh."

Pada akhirnya Hiruma membuat Mamori tertawa karena dia mengejarnya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, yaitu berbalut handuk dengan sandal toilet. Begitu juga Hiruma, dia tertawa karena melihat Mamori masih menggunakan epronnya dan sarung tangan cucinya. Mereka kembali kerumah dan disambut oleh teman-teman lain yang di undang oleh Nana

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga fanfict pertama yang gaje nan absurd. Huh semoga saja para pembaca suka aamiin. Jaa jangan sampai lupa review, gak review gak berkah XD

Sekali lagi terima kasih saya akan usahakan buat cerita yang lebih baik lagi m(_ _)m


End file.
